Love Like Winter
by steelcrash
Summary: The lives of Tony Stark, Loki and Thor are drawn together after a devastating secret from Loki's time with the Chitauri emerges. Future Loki/Thor/Tony Stark, Capsicoul. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Love Like Winter

"It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.  
From years before."

"Love Like Winter," AFI

Chapter 1

"When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
And dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away"

"More than a Feeling"-Boston

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Tony Stark never knocks, or in this case, announces his presence as he enters Steve Rogers' apartment. He's got it in his head, at some point, he's going to walk in and see goings on he really doesn't want to see—something on his top 10, no top 20 list of things he can live with knowing about but didn't need to see. Jarvis could have let Rogers know he was there, but he pads into Captain America's bedroom, throws back the covers, poking Rogers in the ribs.

"Scooch over, Spangles," Stark said, trying to slide in by the other man.

"Don't be so impatient," Rogers answered back, scooting over as asked, slipping an arm around Stark as he curled up next to him.

Within minutes, Rogers was back asleep, but Tony was still awake, arc reactor shining in the darkness. He knew it was bound to happen sometime, and sooner happened rather than later. Happy Hogan had finally asked for his blessing to propose to Pepper. It made Tony a little sad—it meant a great chapter from his life was finally closed, but two of the people he loved most were together. He couldn't deny them that.

He and Pepper were still friends, well, more than friends, and less than lovers. Family, Stark figured. Pepper, Happy and Rhodey were his family, and since the breakup, his fellow Avengers were becoming more like family. Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton had moved into the floors he'd designed for them in the tower. Also, the promise of floors dedicated to research and development enticed Jane Foster and Erik Selvig to move in, and with them, came Darcy Lewis. Tony had his Avenger family and his science brotherhood, so he was content. Content was good. He could live with that.

Then there was the SHIELD contingent. Finding out Agent Coulson was alive was one of happier days in recent memory. He was currently in the field with his new team, but Tony was doing everything he could to make Fury let Coulson come back to the Avengers Initiative. Fury's answer had gone from "maybe" to "eventually" and Stark wanted it _now_.

Jasper Sitwell was a decent replacement for Coulson, but more often than not, Maria Hill handled the Avengers briefings. She rubbed Stark the wrong way, and she even tested Rogers' patience sometimes. Didn't matter at the moment. He started thinking about new armor designs, how Harley was doing, anything to distract himself and try and get some sleep.

88888

Asgard

Thor was fast asleep when his mother woke him, frantic, dragging him from bed, waiting only long enough for him to dress.

"You must help me see to your brother," Frigga said, taking her son's hand, leading him through the palace.

"What has Loki done now?" Thor asked.

"The guard said Loki was sleeping peacefully until a short time ago, when he woke, and started screaming for you," Frigga said. "They came to me first, and I went to Loki, but he would not speak with me, only asked me to you to him. And I dare not speak of this to your father, at least not until I know what is going on."

"Where is Father?" Thor said.

"Conferring with his ravens," Frigga said. "They seem to be the only beings that give your father any solace these days."

"He does not seek your counsel?" Thor said.

"Odin is a stubborn man," Frigga said. "A trait inherited by both his sons."

"Father acts as if Loki is dead," Thor said.

"To Odin, Loki is dead," Frigga said. "I hope someday he changes his mind. Loki is still my son, and your brother, regardless of his true origins."

"Maybe Father regrets his treatment of Loki," Thor said.

"My son, where Loki is concerned, your father has many regrets," Frigga said. "Right now, worry not about your father, but your brother."

She lead Thor into the room holding Loki's cell. Loki stood when he saw them enter, and the guard stopped mother and son.

"Leave us," Frigga said, gaze icy as the guard looked to Thor for confirmation, but he ignored him, but obeyed his queen's request. Satisfied the guard would not return, Frigga left her sons alone, standing guard outside herself, looking back only long enough to watch Thor enter Loki's cell.

"What is it, brother?" Thor asked, reaching out, gently, as he would with a frightened horse.

"The Chitiauri," Loki said.

"What of them? We defeated them," Thor said.

There was a clarity in Loki's gaze that hadn't been there in months, and tears glistened in his eyes.

"You don't understand," Loki said.

"Then help me," Thor said, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Those butchers. . .they took him," Loki said.

"Who?" Thor asked.

"My son," Loki said.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Like Winter

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

"Just about a year ago  
I set out on the road  
Seekin´ my fame and fortune  
Lookin´ for a pot of gold  
Thing got bad things got worse"

"Lodi," Creedence Clearwater Reval

Thor didn't answer at first, choosing silence, hoping Loki wouldn't take it as a bad sign and lash out, but Loki continued.

"Sigyn. . .she was carrying my child, she came for me, and the Chitauri made an example of her. . .but the child, he lives," Loki said.

"Iwaldi's daughter? Was she not betrothed to Theoric?" Thor asked.

"Thor, that is not important right now," Loki said. "You cannot begin to imagine what I've been through, after I fell from the Bifrost, until now. The Chitauri used me, used Sigyn to get to me. They tortured her right in front of me, cut our child from her body, and I watched her die, and there was nothing I could do. They promised I would forget, if I took the scepter, I would have the power I wanted, and my revenge. Believe me, brother, I do want revenge. On the Chitauri, for what they've done."

"You, and Sigyn? Truly?"

"Haven't you heard anything I've said?" Loki snapped.

"She was such a quiet, shy girl," Thor said.

"She was my friend, and then something more," Loki said. "She's gone, there is no bringing her back, but the if the possibility exists our child is still alive, I will do whatever it takes to bring him back."

"Loki, we can go to Father, and he'll know what to do," Thor said.

"You still trust him, after what he did to both of us?" Loki asked.

"He is our father," Thor said.

Loki sighed. As if such a simple statement explained everything.

"He's your father," Loki said.

"Frigga gave neither of us birth, but we still both claim her as mother, do we not?" Thor said.

Loki gave Thor a wry smile. He was right—Frigga was still one thing they had in common. Loki's bond with his mother was strained, but hadn't broken, like his relationships with Odin and Thor.

"Loki, we have to tell Father," Thor insisted.

"No," Loki said. "Just get me out of here."

"And what then, brother?" Thor asked, starting to pace.

"Take me to Midgard," Loki said.

"You won't be welcome there," Thor said.

"I know," Loki said. "I wish to speak with the one called Fury."

"Are you mad?"

"Possibly," Loki said. "I'm not quite sure anymore."

"Why do you want to talk with Fury?"

"Midgard is in danger," Loki said. "Unimaginable danger."

88888

Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, stood on the bridge of his helicarrier, considering all the ways a day could go wrong. In his long career, there were many ways that could happen. The current version was a phone call from Phil Coulson, telling him if he didn't get himself to the Avengers Tower in New York ASAP, he was handing in his resignation. And oh yeah, Thor was back, and why was that pissing Coulson off? Only one way to find out, Fury reflected, telling Hill she was in charge, and ordering a Quinjet to be readied for takeoff.

Thanos is the big bad, trying to court death.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Like Winter

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

"Nobody's fault but mine  
Trying to save my soul tonight  
It's nobody's fault but mine"—Led Zeppelin

Jarvis executed security protocols the instant the two Asgardians appeared on the landing pad outside the penthouse, locking them outside, and securing Phil Coulson _inside_. Locked doors wouldn't keep the two gods out, but hopefully it would provide enough time for someone to collect Coulson, and prevent a confrontation between SHIELD agent and Loki.

Considering the personnel currently in residence at the building, and the fact his human was out for a morning patrol of the East Coast, Jarvis settled on contacting Steve Rogers to come collect Coulson, or at least baby sit the other human until more help arrived. Loki was in chains, and in the custody of Thor, but that didn't mean anything. Jarvis still had the footage of the smackdown the Hulk gave the god during the battle of New York. Dr. Banner was currently seven floors down, in R&D, in the middle of a conversation with Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig. No use in disturbing the doctor until absolutely necessary, and the AI quietly contacted Rogers, waiting for him to come get Coulson.

Less than two minutes later, the penthouse elevator doors opened, and Rogers stepped into the spacious apartment, looking for Coulson. He found the other man staring through the glass, out onto the landing pad, stunned to see Thor with Loki, whose hands were in chains.

"Jarvis, what am I supposed to do now?" Rogers asked. Coulson turned around, surprised to see Rogers.

"Let me out," Coulson said. "I'd like to. . .talk. . .with Loki."

"Bad idea," Rogers said. "C'mon. You'll be better off elsewhere. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to talk to Stark about his recent attempts to hack into the SHIELD database," Coulson said. "Of course, he's out."

"Coulson, let's go. Headquarters might be a good idea. Yeah, I think that'll work. Lots of security," Rogers said.

"Are you trying to protect me from Loki, or vice versa?" Coulson asked, crossing his arms, glaring up at Rogers.

"I'm not really sure," Rogers said. "Jarvis doesn't think it's a good idea you stay, which is why he called me. And I've learned over the past few months Jarvis has impeccable judgment."

Coulson relaxed just a little. "Jarvis, your concern about my well-being is appreciated, but I can handle this," he said.

"Like you handled Loki last time, and you died," Rogers muttered.

"Less than a minute," Coulson shot back.

"Dead is dead," Rogers said. "We're going. Now. SHIELD headquarters, upstate, I don't care. You're not going to be in the same room with Loki if I can help it."

With that, Rogers grabbed Coulson by the arm, dragging him toward the elevator. Jarvis waited until they were inside and on their way down before allowing Thor and Loki inside.

"Where is Stark?" Thor asked, knowing Jarvis would answer.

"Currently on his way back from patrol," Jarvis answered. "Director Fury has been notified of your presence and is on his way here right now."

"Fortuitous, don't you think?" Loki said.

"Son of Coul probably alerted the others we were here," Thor said. "Am I correct, Jarvis?"

"Yes," Jarvis replied. "You may make yourself at home until Director Fury arrives."

Loki made his way over to the couch, sitting down, taking note of the repairs done since the last time he'd been to the tower. The broken stone floor with an imprint in the shape of his body was there no longer. He bit his lip, remembering how the Hulk tossed him around like a child's doll.

"Banner isn't in residence, is he? I hope not," Loki said.

"Dr. Banner is at work in his lab," Jarvis said. "He will be notified if you cause even a hint of trouble."

"Jarvis, I will deal with Loki," Thor said. "I have his promise there will be no mischief."

Like that meant anything, the AI reflected, but he resolved to continue monitoring the situation. And he was going to keep Stark away long enough for Fury to talk with the two Asgardians. Jarvis did not want to watch a repeat of his builder's first meeting with Loki, so he waited patiently until Fury arrived.

"What the hell are you doing, bringing him back here?" Fury asked, pointing at Loki, who stared at the floor.

Thor stood, walking over, staring down Fury. "Loki has news he thought you'd want to hear," he said.

"You could have told me yourself," Fury said.

"Brother, tell him what you told me," Thor said.

"Your precious Earth is in danger," Loki said. "And not from just the Chitauri. There was a being, called the Other, he was the one who found me, gave me the scepter, but he was not the one truly in charge. I know not who gave him the scepter, only that the stakes were higher than I was lead to believe. There is something, someone out there who wants this planet, this entire realm, and it will not stop until Earth falls."

"You know this how?" Fury asked. "You're probably just lying."

"He's telling the truth," Thor said.

"You believe him?" Fury said.

"Look at him," Thor said. "Is this the same man you faced, who stole the Tesseract from you?"

"He looks the same to me," Fury said.

"You don't know him like I do," Thor said. "Loki is telling the truth."

"I told you myself—the other realms believe Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor said. "The attack by the Chitauri is truth of this. Do you truly know how fortunate we were to defeat them?"

"Luckier than you know," Loki muttered.

"What?" Fury snapped.

"The Chitauri are a powerful, ancient race," Loki said. "What you faced was only a taste of what's to come. One battle, one city. I believe now it was a sortie, just to test your defenses."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. No, this was not the same Loki he'd faced in New Mexico. This one was talking sense, not grand declarations of his glorious purpose.

"You're going to put him on the Quinjet and we're going to take him back to the helicarrier, and put him back in the cage, and he and I are going to have a long talk," Fury said.

"He's not going back," Thor said.

"Thor, it's all right," Loki said.

"It's not," Thor said.

"It's not like we have many places to stash someone like him," Fury said. "Is his magic bound?"

"He's been stripped of his powers," Thor said. "Loki is still Asgardian, and can fight as such, but his magic is no threat."

"Fury, I give you my word I will not cause any harm to your or your vessel," Loki said.

"Why are you so agreeable? Remember how that worked out the last time?" Fury said.

"I was not in my right mind," Loki said.

"You are now?" Fury said.

"It's been coming back to me," Loki said, giving Fury a wry smile.

"He speaks the truth," Thor said. "Please believe me."

"It's not a matter of believing you," Fury said.

"Then know Loki has suffered and lost more than you can imagine," Thor said.

"Brother. . ." Loki warned.

"He told you the truth. I believe him, and if you choose not to, well, then that is on you," Thor said.

"Thor, we will go with him, and I will tell him what I know," Loki said.

"You're sure?" Thor said.

Loki nodded in affirmation, and Fury watched as Thor took his brother by the arm, marching him outside and onto the jet. He followed, wondering just how much worse his day could get.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Like Winter

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

"Don't turn your back, danger surrounds you  
Don't turn your back to the dogs who hound you  
Don't turn your back, don't show your profile  
You'll never know when it's your turn to go"—"Don't Turn Your Back," Blue Oyster Cult

Rogers managed to make it down to the parking garage with Coulson.

"You didn't have to come remove me from the situation," Coulson said.

"Looks like somebody needed to," Rogers retorted. "Do you really want another rematch?"

"Maybe I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind for killing me and ruining one of my favorite suits," Coulson said.

"I thought you were supposed to be off on one of your top secret missions looking for alien tech or something," Rogers said.

"We're in town a few days for repairs and resupply for the bus, and the team could use a little down time," Coulson said.

"Your idea if down time is bugging Tony about his hacking?" Rogers asked.

"Remember how much trouble his hacking caused?" Coulson said.

"If you're supposed to be having a few days off, let's go grab some coffee, and we can catch up while Fury deals with Thor and Loki," Rogers said. "We'll have to catch a cab, because I don't think you want to be hanging off the back of my bike, and Tony keeps saying he's going to get something not worth $100,000 I can drive. . ."

He trailed off, seeing a sporty, classic red convertible he'd never noticed before. Rogers walked over to the car, running his hand appreciatively along her fender. Coulson managed a strangled noise as he watched, unable to vocalize that no one touched Lola but him.

"What a beautiful car," Rogers said. "I wonder who she belongs to?"

Coulson took a deep breath. "She's a 1958 Chevy Corvette and her name is Lola," he said.

"She's yours?" Rogers asked.

"Yes," Coulson said. "She was a gift from Director Fury in apology for the fact he lied to everyone I was dead."

"Can we take her for a spin?" Rogers asked, grinning.

Before Coulson could say no, Rogers was climbing into the passengers seat. Loki was upstairs, something big was probably going down, and he was hiding. But Coulson gave in, sighing, slipping the key into the ignition. Might as well take advantage of a once in a lifetime opportunity when it presented itself.

88888

Fury was grateful Hill wasn't on the carrier at the moment. She'd second-guess him about bringing Loki back on board, and he didn't need it. His agents did their job with a minimum of fuss, offloading Loki from the jet, and escorting him to the cage. The déjà vu wasn't pleasant, Fury mused, and neither was the prospect of getting intel out of Loki, but the Asgardian would only speak with him.

Thor was waiting in the containment area outside the cage when Fury arrived. "Thor, you can watch the interrogation from a station in the lab," Fury said. "No one else will be privy to the information Loki shares, not until I decide he's telling the truth, and the threat is real."

Thor nodded, walking away, leaving them alone.

"Why the change of heart?" Fury asked, pulling up a chair. "And how the hell did you get out of Asgard?"

"I wish no more harm to befall this realm," Loki said. "I know nothing can ever atone for what I've done."

"If you're looking for forgiveness, you're not getting it from me," Fury said.

"I have no need of your forgiveness," Loki said. "Do you want to know what I know or not?"

"I'm listening," Fury said.

"As I told you, the Chitauri are an ancient, powerful race. The Chitauri you fought during the battle of New York were mere drones," Loki said. "I was ever only in contact with one high-ranking Chitauri, the one who called himself the Other. Some of them have the ability to shapeshift, but only if they ingest the flesh and brain of the one they wish to imitate."

"Come again?" Fury asked.

"I've seen it," Loki said. "I know firsthand they can shift into an Asgardian, so a human wouldn't be that difficult."

"How can you distinguish them from human, or Asgardian?" Fury asked.

"I have no answer," Loki said.

"And they're planning on coming back?" Fury said.

"At first opportunity," Loki said.

88888

Tony Stark sat on a stool in the lab, spinning aimlessly, keeping Bruce Banner company as he took blood samples from his patient. Stark rolled his eyes at Loki as the doctor finished drawing his blood, and pressed a piece of gauze to his arm.

"So why does Fury want a complete workup on you, reindeer games?" Stark asked,

"Tony, lay off," Banner said, turning around, getting ready to run the samples. "Ever heard of HIPAA?"

"Yes, and does that even apply to him because he's Asgardian?" Stark asked.

"Take him back up to the penthouse and get him something to eat," Banner said. "Any signs of trouble and I can be there in no time. I don't think I need to remind either of you what happened last time, do I?"

"No," Loki said. "I will behave myself. Besides, I like what Stark has done with the place."

"Yeah, well, the cost of replacing the floor and the glass wasn't chump change," Stark said.

"Send me the bill," Loki said. grinning back at Stark.

"I should," he said. "C'mon. You can finally have that drink."

Loki followed him, keeping silent until they reached the penthouse.

"Tell me again why Fury doesn't want to keep you caged up," Stark said.

"He gave me his word he wouldn't because I provided valuable information that might prevent the destruction of your planet," Loki said.

"Want to share that information?" Stark said, pouring himself and Loki a shot of bourbon. He pushed the shot glass toward the Asgardian, waiting. Loki drank, and set the glass back down.

"What, don't like it?" Stark said.

"Not bad, but it's not Asgardian mead," Loki said.

"Want another?" Stark asked.

"No," Loki said.

"Let me know what you want to eat," Stark said. "There's a chef on call for the Avengers 24 hours a day."

"I'm not really hungry," Loki said.

"Probably not sleeping well, either, right?" Stark said. "And I've seen that look in your eyes staring back at me in the mirror more times than I'd like to admit. So, is it nightmares, anxiety, PTSD, what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Loki said.

"Like hell," Stark said. "Was it the Chitauri who tortured you? Or is it going on in Asgard?"

Loki wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Fine," Stark said, letting the issue slide for the moment. "You don't tell me what you want, you're getting a cheeseburger, because that's what I want. And you better eat, or I'm telling muscles you didn't, and I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Loki glared, and Stark smiled back. He'd never forgive Loki for what he'd done, but he could see the signs of Loki's own ordeal even though the other man was trying to hide them. Signs he was familiar with, and had denied after his time in Afghanistan. Fun thoughts, along with the fact Fury gave Stark and his fellow Avengers strict orders to keep Loki's presence at the tower a secret. Fury said he had his reasons, they'd be briefed in the morning, and to sit tight until then. Easier said than done, but Stark would follow orders, just out of curiosity.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Like Winter

Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

:Well, I'm here to tell you now, each and every mother's son,  
That you better learn it fast, you better learn it young,  
'Cause someday never comes."

Credence Clearwater Revival, "Someday Never Comes" 

The conference room at the Avengers Tower was being used as the site of Fury's briefing. Stark yawned as walked into the room, throwing himself down in a chair between Clint Barton and Bruce Banner. Barton rolled his eyes at the billionaire, and Banner smiled, shoving the plate of donuts beside them toward Stark.

"Thanks," Stark said as he stuffed a pastry into his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows at Steve Rogers as he entered, trying to catch his attention. Didn't work, he noted. Rogers sat down, nodding at his fellow Avengers. Moments later, Natasha Romanoff came in, followed by Phil Coulson and Fury.

Coulson sat down by Stark, and Romanoff in the seat Barton saved.

"Have a donut," Stark said, holding the plate for Coulson. He grinned, watching the agent take one chocolate and one powdered. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, but we need to talk about your latest foray into the SHIELD database," Coulson said.

"Over lunch," Stark said. "We need to catch up while you're in town. Steve can't keep you all to himself. And what's this about a car collection? I want to see."

"Later," Coulson said, turning his attention to his boss as he cleared his throat.

"People, we've got a problem," Fury said. "I have new intel the battle of New York is just the tip off the iceberg."

"What are you talking about?" Rogers asked. "I thought this was about. . ."

Fury frowned, and Rogers stopped talking.

"Thor is back, and he brought Loki with him. Right now, Thor is babysitting Loki up in the penthouse," Fury said. "My intel came from Loki himself, and I'm inclined to believe it's true."

"What makes you think we can believe a thing he says?" Rogers asked.

"He's not all kinds of crazy, for one thing," Fury said. "Dr. Banner, would you agree?"

"Not that kind of doctor," Banner said. "Seriously, Loki isn't the same. He's definitely been through the ringer, but I think there is some truth to what he's saying."

"Coulson, what do you think?" Fury asked.

"He's not the same," Coulson said. "He's broken and beaten, but I don't think he's lying."

"Now we've got that out of the way, Loki said the Chitauri we fought were drones, and the battle we won was a skirmish in a coming war," Fury said. "The Chitauri also have abilities we didn't know they had. Banner, I want you on it right away. We've got some Chitauri bodies on ice at headquarters, and I want you to take them apart. Stark, you can help, but I want you concentrating on a way to kill these things more efficiently than we did before. Coulson, I want to talk with you. Alone. Everyone else, you're dismissed. I'll get you your assignments by the end of the day."

Coulson stayed in his seat, watching the others file out, Stark mouthing "call me" as he passed by. Once they were gone, Fury sat down beside the other man.

"Phil, you're being reassigned," Fury said.

"What this time?" Coulson asked.

"The Initiative," Fury said. "I never should have taken you away from it in the first place."

"What about my team?" Coulson asked.

"They're still your team, and you'll need them," Fury answered. "We can use them here. Fitz-Simmons can work with Stark, Banner, Foster and Selvig, Mae will be an excellent second in command, Ward can work on tactics with Rogers and Barton and Skye, I'm sure we'll find something for her to do."

"You gave this some serious thought, didn't you?" Coulson said.

"About five minutes," Fury said. "Phil, the thing is, I need you here, on this, and damn it, the Avengers need you, too. The problem is I want to know if you can work around Loki after what he did to you."

"I'm a professional," Coulson said.

"Yeah, a professional who went one on one with a god and got his ass killed," Fury said. "I thought Stark was stubborn, but you. . ."

"I'll try and behave, sir," Coulson said, mirth in his eyes.

"Like I believe that," Fury said. "I want you and the team moved into the tower by the end of the day. I know you've got a lot to do, but there are a few things we need to go over first."

He slid Coulson a file. "Let's get to work," he said.

88888

Darcy Lewis wasn't a scientist, but she was a SHIELD agent in training and part-time personal and lab assistant for two physicists and two Avengers. She was observant, and walking past medical to get to the good vending machines at the right time when she saw Thor helping Tony and Bruce manhandle a gurney into the CT room. The gurney had something strapped to it, which she recognized as one of the capsules SHIELD used after the New York battle to preserve Chitauri bodies for future research.

She kept walking, getting what she wanted out of the vending machines, heading back to Jane and Erik's lab. And she didn't mention Thor. She figured if he wanted to let Jane know he was there, he would.

Observation No. 2 on the day was the paperwork sitting on the counter in Bruce's lab, which she caught a glance at when she tried mopping up the coffee Tony spilled everywhere. Lab work wasn't a big deal, but Loki's name on the papers, along with the previous day's date nearly made her spill her own coffee.

The last straw of the day was when Darcy was trying to find her key card to get into the apartment she shared with Jane when she saw Coulson walking by. The SHIELD agent had a garment bag throw over one shoulder and was carrying a suitcase as he let himself into the apartment beside theirs. An empty apartment, up to that moment. Darcy gave up on finding her key, instead ran down the hall, pounding on Coulson's door. Something was going down, and she wanted answers.

88888

Banner was in his lab, tidying up, waiting on results, Thor leaning against the counter, watching.

"Thanks for your help today," Banner said. "We couldn't have moved the body without you, and if you're up to it, want to help with the dissection tomorrow?"

"I'll pass," Thor said. "What is it you hope to find in my blood and Loki's?"

"Just making sure you're both you," Banner said. "I'm comparing the sample I took from each of you on the carrier months ago to the new samples. Fury said the Chitauri can become anyone, and we're going to have to find a way to tell them from humans, or Asgardians."

He walked over to the computer, calling up Loki's blood test, comparing it side beside to Thor's. "

"This can't be right," Banner said.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Loki's blood is different than yours," Banner said. "There are similarities, but how do you explain that?"

"He's not been replaced by a Chitauri, if that's what you're implying," Thor said. "What I'm about to tell you will stay between us, Banner. Can I trust you?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," Banner said. "You can trust me."

"Loki was not born in Asgard, and he is not Aesir as I am," Thor said. "He was born in Jotunheim but raised in Asgard. Loki is of the Jotun. I believe in your myths they're called 'frost giants.'"

Banner raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and Thor continued.

"Father found him sick and abandoned and brought him back to Asgard," Thor said.

"Loki is a frost giant," Banner said.

"Yes."  
"Then why does he look normal?" Banner asked.

Thor shrugged. "Father's magic, his own magic, I know not. He's never revealed his true form to me."

"Let me get this straight—Loki is a frost giant, and your father never told him?" Banner said. "And I thought I had daddy issues. . .why didn't he just tell him the truth to begin with, and maybe none of this would've happened."

"I asked my father the same question and he would not give me an answer," Thor said.

"Thor, this is a seriously messed up situation," Banner said. "Where is Loki now?"  
"With Stark, in the penthouse," Thor said.  
"That's awesome," Banner said. "You trust Tony to watch Loki?"

"I trust Loki to keep his word and behave himself," Thor said.

"Thor, the guy is responsible for an attack that killed thousands, and destroyed half a city," Banner said.

"Loki wasn't in his right mind," Thor said.

"I know that," Banner said. "He was crazy. Still is."

"You don't know what he's been through," Thor said.

"Did he tell you?" Banner said. "Tell me then. I told you, this doesn't go any further than us."

Thor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Loki said the Chitauri tortured him," he said. "Stark said he doesn't think Loki eats or sleeps much, either."

"Thor, if that's the case, he needs a doctor that can deal with that," Banner said. "For now, if he'll talk to you, just listen. Think you can do that?"

"Yes," Thor said.

"Good. It's a start," Banner said.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Like Winter

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

"Fading colours, changing sounds  
Shades of night come tumbling down  
Bring tomorrow like yesterday  
Fade away"

Bad Company, "Fade Away"

Loki, in his Jotun form, stared out the window, touching his fingers to the glass, patterns of frost appearing as he trailed his fingers along the surface. The lights were off, and the quiet was peaceful. He had the run of the apartment Stark had designed for Thor, and for the moment, he felt safe. It was a lie, but he allowed himself to believe it.

Thor entered, and Loki, whirled around, startled, red eyes flashing.

"Brother.. ." Thor trailed off as he watched Loki's appearance fade back into his familiar visage.

"Now you've seen the monster," Loki said.

"You're not a monster," Thor said. "Regardless of your appearance, you're still my brother.

"I won't let anyone see me this way," Loki said, once again turning his back on Thor, looking out on the city.

"It's part of who you are," Thor said.

Loki didn't answer.

"Are your abilities different in that form?" Thor pressed.

"I haven't given much thought to it," Loki said.

"Considering your magic is bound, it might be good to know what you can do," Thor said.

"I know I'm immune to the cold and I can create ice on a whim," Loki said.

"It's a start," Thor said. "Can you make it snow?"

Loki let his Aesir apperance fall away once more, looking outside, concentrating, and the snow began to fall.

"Well, another useful ability," Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Father never should have underestimated you."

"How many times must I remind you Odin is not my father?" Loki said.

"Believe what you want, Loki," Thor said. "I hope one day you'll accept the truth."

"Did Banner and Stark find anything useful by cutting up a dead Chitauri?" Loki asked.

"They mentioned nothing," Thor said. "It will take time."

"Time we don't have," Loki said.

"Loki, you're safe," Thor said.

"Safety is an illusion," Loki said. "The Chitauri will return, and the Other will come for me. He made that very clear. Thor, I will not let them take me."

"Then will you fight, or take the coward's way out?" Thor said.

"I fought, and I lost, and I ran, and they still found me," Loki said. "They will find me again. Even now the Other could know where I am, and is merely biding his time."

"Loki, who is this 'Other?'" Thor said.

"The being who found me after I fell from the Bifrost," Loki said. "He offered me the scepter, helped set everything into motion. . .convincing me ruling Midgard would be ample reward for the slights I suffered."

"Convinced? They tortured you, Loki," Thor said. "The Chitauri will pay."

"Odin will be pleased to hear you're going to wage war on another realm so soon," Loki said.

"I don't think Father would care," Thor said. "He spends more time with Huginn and Muninn than he does at court, or with Mother. She thinks he searches for something, but she knows not what."

Loki snorted. "Probably for where you've hidden me," he said.

"No," Thor said. "He was spending more time with the ravens even before then."

Frowning, Loki considered Thor's words. The trickster knew the ravens were an extension of Odin, and saw the things he could not. The birds were a constant while he and Thor were growing up, their black eyes watching them when their father could not. Until the revelation of his true parentage, Loki always considered the birds' presence a comfort, that no matter how far he and Thor ventured, or what happened in their lives, a part of their father was with them.

And even during his time with the Chitauri, in his fever-dreams, Loki thought he heard the fluttering of wings and saw their shadows. Of course, it was a delusion. Odin would not have sent his spies so far even if he knew where to find him. No. Instead, everyone mourned and moved on.

"You haven't asked him why he seeks the company of his ravens above others?" Loki said.

"No," Thor said. "He won't speak with me, and Mother no longer shares his chambers."

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. Things in Asgard were bleak indeed if Odin had driven their mother away.

"I fear what he might do when if he learns Mother helped me break you out of prison," Thor said.

"He'll dare not harm her," Loki said.

"No," Thor said. "Mother will put him in his place."

"It's been a long time coming if she does," Loki said. "It's unfortunate we won't be there to see it."

"Better to not see it," Thor said.

"True," Loki said. "What of Odin's wolves?"

"They stay with Mother," Thor said.

"He's alienated everyone he cared for," Loki said.

"I worry for him," Thor said.

"Always with the sentiment," Loki snapped.

Thor frowned, and Loki backed away, turning once again toward the window, where it had stopped snowing. He shuddered as lightning forked the sky.

"Sentiment is why our mother and I broke you out of prison and why we're here now," Thor said. "I defied my father and king to help you. Mother risked his wrath, and you have no appreciation for the lengths we've gone to for you?"

"Out of sentiment," Loki said.

"Better out of love than obligation?" Thor said. "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

That realization struck Thor silent, and made Loki angry. He was not discussing this with Thor. Not yet, maybe not ever.

"I grow weary of this," Loki said. "I need my rest."

"Fine," Thor said. "We'll continue when you're ready."

Loki suddenly found himself engulfed in his brother's arms.

"Sleep well," Thor said.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Like Winter

Chapter 7

Love Like Winter

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

"Life is like a carousel you aim for heaven  
And you wind up in hell  
To all the world you're livin like a king  
But you're just a puppet on a broken string"

Bad Company, "Crazy Circles"

Bruce Banner yawned as he escorted Loki. Coulson wanted to talk with the Asgardian, and asked him to deliver Loki to the conference room. Loki didn't speak, kept his eyes ahead and a respectful distance between himself and the man who was the Hulk. Banner smiled, and Loki gave him a sidelong glance.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Nice to see you're behaving, but it could be a ruse, right? Keep it up and the other guy won't have to repeat what happened the last time," Banner said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Loki said as Banner let him into the room, where Coulson was waiting.

"Coulson, I'll be in the lab if you need anything," Banner said, leaving the two alone.

Loki took a seat across the table from the SHIELD agent, who had a pad of paper and a pen sitting in front of him.

"Loki, I'm here at the request of Director Fury to conduct an assessment to ascertain your potential as an asset or liability," Coulson said. "How well this interview goes will determine what, if any freedoms you will be allowed during your stay here in Midgard, as you call it. Any questions before we get started?"

"I thought after what happened I would be regarded as a threat no matter what," Loki said.

"Considering the validity of the intelligence you provided, Director Fury is willing to bargain," Coulson said. "You get one chance, Loki. You'd be wise to take it. Any other questions or concerns?"

"No," Loki said.

"Fine," Coulson said. "Let's begin. Were you being mistreated in Asgard? Is it why Thor brought you here?"

"If by 'mistreated' you mean locked away with no hope for freedom, and left to my own devices, no," Loki said. "My treatment in Asgard was far more than I deserved."

"Your sentence was light then, I take it," Coulson said.

"My magic is bound, and the man I once called father threw me away with little concern," Loki said.

"Oh yes, the little family feud that kicked off everything," Coulson said. "Don't you think you overreacted a bit too much at finding out you were adopted?"

Loki's eyes narrowed, and he dug his fingers into the armrests of his chair, trying to ignore the bait. He would not lose his temper.

"Everything I believed and knew to be true was a lie," Loki said. "I no longer have a home or family."

"Right," Coulson said. "Thor busted you out of prison and went on the lam with you, and that doesn't mean anything?"

"Thor is a poor, misguided fool," Loki said.

"In spite of everything you've done, Thor believes you still have a shot at redemption," Coulson said. "Fury is willing to give you that opportunity, Loki. And against my better judgment, I'm inclined to agree."

Loki sighed, slumping down in his chair, and he finally met Coulson's gaze.

"When you told me I lacked conviction, you were correct," Loki said. "I thought I wanted to rule through conquest, but I know now I was wrong, and the price I paid for that knowledge was too high."

"So you feel regret," Coulson said, setting down his pen.

Loki hmphed, and gave the agent a wry smile. "More than you know, son of Coul," he said.

"Cut the crap," Coulson said. "You're lying. In the myths they call you 'Lie-smith,' so what are you really hiding?"

"It's none of your business, mortal," Loki said.

"You made it my business," Coulson said. "Tell the truth. We're trying to offer what protection we can. Obviously you're hiding something, or just desperate if you came here to hole up, the last place in existence you should go. And I'd rather be elsewhere, after what you did to me, but my loyalty to my boss and my job means I get to man up and talk to you, the last person I ever wanted to see."

"You know the truth—I came here to talk to Fury," Loki said.

"Fine. That's done, so go back to Asgard," Coulson said.

"I can't," Loki said.

"If you can't go back, then answer me this—are you willing to do what you can to stay here?" Coulson said. "Will you stand with the Avengers if you're needed?"

"I don't know," Loki said. "I'll consider it."

"Better than nothing," Coulson said. "Look—there are factions here on Earth that would stop at nothing to get you if they knew you were here. Hydra, AIM, Hammer Industries to name a few. We can only keep you hidden for so long."

"I know," Loki said. "They're nothing compared to the promises the Chitauri made."

"Just as long as you know you have a decision to make," Coulson said. "We're done. I'll have Banner take you back up to the penthouse."

Coulson excused himself, and Loki obediently followed Banner back to the elevator. Facing the agent alone (again) was not something Loki ever could have anticipated. But he did respect the man, one of the few humans willing to face him down with noting but their bravery and conviction, like the old man in Germany. Coulson had conviction, and the will to stand up for what he believed in, to protect others.

Loki was still trying to muster up the courage, strength and wits to do what he needed to do—face the Chitauri and find out if his son still lived. He owed it to Sigyn to try, and damn him, Thor was foolish enough to go with him. Loki knew all he had to do was ask, but getting back to the Chitauri would involve the Tesseract and Heimdall. Neither were pleasant to think about. Stealing back the Tesseract was suicide, and Heimdall would likely kill him on sight if he managed to make it back to Asgard on his own. He also knew there was something else in Asgard the Chitauri sought, but he couldn't remember what any more than he could recall who controlled the Other.

With his magic bound, Loki was at a significant disadvantage. He still had his mind, and his innate Jotun abilities. And Odin made sure he knew how to fight. He was still a formidable force, but what he needed now was knowledge. There were ancient pathways across all the realms and maybe he could find a way back to the Chitauri without using the Bifrost. Wishful thinking, but it would be something to occupy his time.

88888

Tony Stark looked around his apartment, watching his friends and. . .foe. The weekly movie night was kicking off in his penthouse apartment, and it was his turn to choose the movies. He wondered how they take the selections, which included "Lilo and Stitch." Always fun to see Rogers' reaction. All of his fellow Avengers were present, including Coulson and to his annoyance, Loki, but the SHIELD agent wouldn't let them leave Loki unattended. He'd even handed out a Loki-sitting schedule he created with Jarvis' help. Stark made a mental note to talk with his AI later. His consulting hours were every other Thursday. Not Loki-sit three afternoons in one week. He needed his lab time with Bruce, and that included watching his friend's complete ignorance regarding Darcy Lewis' subtle attempts to get the doctor to notice her.

Maybe he just needed to arrange for the to two to get stuck in an elevator, or come out and suggest Bruce take Darcy to dinner. Or he would talk to Darcy and help her out. Bruce would probably never take the initiative himself. He was currently dedicated to his research, and lacked a social life, except when Stark dragged him out on the town. Yup. That would work.

Not having the science and other contingent of the team was a downer, but there was an upside, Stark reflected. Like watching Rogers argue with Coulson over having a meeting with Loki that morning. He'd already had words with the agent over it, and Cap was just icing on the cake.

Then there were Thor and Loki, who Stark watched with interest. Asgardians meeting Chinese takeout was amusing, and Tony whipped out his phone, filming Thor unaware. The thunder god was eating his lo mein with his fingers, while Loki rolled his eyes, having quickly adapted to chop sticks. Natasha kept trying to show Thor how to use them, even offered a fork, but he turned her down.

Stark put the phone away when Barton sat down beside him, handing him a plate.

"I don't know what the hell Fury was thinking, sticking us with Loki," the archer said.

Stark shrugged. "Loki might be useful," he said. "Hulk's punching bag. We could rent him out as an Asgardian wrecking ball."

"You're actually OK with him being here? He threw you out a window, mind-warped me and killed Coulson," Barton said. "That's just the personal stuff. What about the city and _your_ building? Let's not forget the dangerously codependent relationship Thor has with that jackass. We shouldn't be protecting him."

"I don't think we could protect Loki if we had to," Stark said. "Enough about Loki. Don't you get to start playing with Coulson's new team tomorrow?"

"Speaking of jackasses, I've got something special in mind for Ward."

"Have fun," Stark said. "Jarvis, start the movie."


	8. Chapter 8

Love Like Winter

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

"These days are dark and the nights are cold  
People acting like they lost their soul  
And everywhere I go I see another person like me  
Trying to make it all feel like home"

"Feel Like Home," Fort Minor

As Thor was spending the morning sparring with Rogers, Loki was under the watch of Tony Stark. The trickster sat huddled on the couch, reading the book Banner loaned him. The healer thought he might enjoy it, and he wasn't wrong yet. The book was "The Fellowship of the Ring," and though by a mortal, Loki could appreciate the thought put into the book. At least it was a real book. They wouldn't let him near one of their computers. Idiots. Jarvis had answered most of his questions anyway, and had avoided the ones he was instructed not to answer.

And he loathed what the humans called "news." Stark had it on, but he wasn't paying attention. The mortal was occupied preparing breakfast. Loki ignored Stark, who kept calling his name, until finally, the billionaire shoved a plate of toast and eggs in front of the trickster.

"Eat," Stark said. "Or I tell Thor you're not eating. Then there will be the fun trip to medical where Bruce will get to poke and prod you more and ask all kinds of personal questions and run more tests. Plus you'll get to endure extra clingy Thor."

"You're evil," Loki said, taking the plate.

"Thanks," Stark said, taking a mouthful of his own food. "An evil genius. I never considered that before. . ."

Loki's lips turned up at the corners, just enough for Stark to notice. "You're smiling. Why?"

"You and me on the same side," Loki said. "I don't think this realm would survive."

"Might be fun," Stark said. "I'm not going evil, so you should consider becoming one of the good guys."

"I'll never be that," Loki said.

"Then settle for neutral for now," Stark said. "Which has me begging to ask. . .just what are you doing here? I'm sensing an ulterior motive, right? What is so important Thor, of all people, would do something so stupid like breaking you out of jail?"

"Thor's judgment is impaired when it comes to me," Loki replied.

"No kidding," Stark said. "Eat up."

Loki did as he was told, one bite at a time, until he was finished, and Stark refilled his plate.

"I've been where you are," Stark said, sitting down beside Loki.

"You can't possibly understand what I've been through."

"The man I considered my second father put a hit on me. I was kidnapped in Afghanistan, kept in a cave for three months before I busted my way out. It's why I have this thing in my chest," Stark said, tapping the arc reactor shining through his shirt. "They threatened me, tortured me, withheld food, tortured the man I was with. He died, and I couldn't save him. That's on me. You, on the other hand. . ."

"You found redemption, and are now a better man for it," Loki said.

"Yeah," Stark said. "It's a long, hard road if that's what you choose. Just saying there's a choice. For your sake and Thor's, try and make the right one."

88888

Asgard

Odin Allfather, king of Asgard, knew he was in no position to demand answers from his wife and queen. He didn't doubt she knew he was coming, and he was approaching her a broken man. Frigga no longer stood at his side, Thor was beyond his sight and reach, and Loki with him. Huginn and Muginn could not find them, and Heimdall couldn't answer his questions about his sons' whereabouts. Odin suspected Asgard's watcher would not answer his questions, despite his loyalty to his king. But that was a consideration for another time as one of Frigga's handmaids escorted him to his wife.

Frigga sat at her loom, and didn't stand to greet him, barely sparing him a glance as he pulled up a chair. His wolves, Geri and Freki were with her, Geri's head in her lap and Freki curled beside her feet.

"They seem to be faring well," Odin said.

"Your wolves have more sense than you," Frigga said.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm an old fool?" Odin asked. "I am, and Frigga, I don't blame you if you choose to leave me."

"Why would I?" she asked.

"For how I've treated our sons, how I've acted," he said. "I've wronged them both, and you my, wife."

Frigga stood, walking over to her husband, caressing his face. "You're sorry?"

"More than you'll ever know," Odin said. "I've had much time to consider my actions, and I was rash. And selfish. I should have told Loki of his true heritage long ago."

Frigga knelt down, taking Odin's hands in her own. "I've longed to hear you say those words," she said. "But why do you think you were selfish?"

"I denied him his kingdom to keep him here with us," Odin said. "I thought it was enough, and I was wrong. And now I may lose both my sons. They're beyond my reach, Frigga. I cannot see them. Do you know where they are?"

"I have my suspicions," she answered. "I know there is something they must do together, because Loki would speak only with Thor."

"Probably making mischief or worse in Midgard," Odin muttered.

Frigga couldn't hold back a smile. "They are your sons after all," she said.

"Some father I've been," he said. "Loki no longer claims me as his."

"He still calls me mother, and Thor brother, so there is hope," Frigga said. "I hold to that. Odin, we have to trust in them. The bond between Loki and Thor has always been strong. It will sustain them through anything, I think."

"I hope you're right, my queen," Odin said, touching his forehead to hers. He prayed Frigga was right. He wanted both of his sons back.

88888


End file.
